hoto in a litreture club (full)
by siramay
Summary: finally the full story of HIALC after siramay making a deal with dan the emotionally distraught hoto must travel to the ddlc dimension and play the game but when Monika messes things up how will hoto handle it all
1. Chapter 1

HOTO IN A LITRETURE CLUB: begin

Siramay: ….ah! Welcome so where finally here! Hoto in a literature club this will be a great story I promise you, oh but where are my manors! I'm SIRAMAY THE SHOWGUN DRAGON KING OF VILLAINS!... but I'm not that important in this story I'm just the narrator…. *as I open a portal to a sad black wolf of antro portions* and that is our main character hoto stone, but just call him hoto… now you may be wondering why he's upset….well that's kinda complicated to explain while following the show don't tell principle but that leads me to explaining one thing before we truly begin. In this world there are many weird things and that will lead you to ask many questions some answer, some not and for the ones not answered I can only tell you one thing, it's not that important so don't question it, cause this is not the first story in my universe and it sure as heck won't be the last so let me get some quick stuff out of the way, hoto a 19 year old wolf-heartless …yes heartless from THAT world long story short I made an explosion turning them sentient and now the heartless have a huge imperialist society it's not that important here though these 3 minor heartless an armored night, basic shadow and a round rice cake better known as naito, dou and raisu there minor characters they'll come back later but who's even mother important is little 16 year old maki the pure boy red wolf with bone arms such a nice soul…he's going away soon to the world of UT he decided that after the events of "in the underground" great musical story long story short he's gonna leave soon and hoto's sad cause he's a huge aggressive loner and their father brim he has no arms cause he's a living bone ok that's everyone no I already know what you're asking KH? UT? DDLC! WHAT KIND OF WORLD IS THIS?! A multiverse crossover world I thought it was obvious but not that you know stop questioning it hmmm….YES I think that's all you need to know NOW! LETS BEGIN and it all starts here *points at and picks up a book that is the doki doki literature club script* you see this pup, Dan sent me this oh great creator wyvern Dan….there's no humans in this world and creators create universe's that your reality plays/watches to give them power before you ask so now you know I got sent this for what I could only assume is thanks to my last universal adventure in the fnaf world (great and long story I should tell you sometime) he want me to go to this one for eh possibly to gain my powers….but I can't! I have a wonderful wife I love, it just feel like cheating if I went…but maybe…yes that's an idea I tell you but dans coming in 3..2…1

*ding dong*

*and so I siramay walk down to my door and open it to my not-surprise its Dan and his wonderful creation daughter Monika… ugh whelp I better give them a show oh! I can't believe I forgot to tell you this is a musical parody story so click that link and read along would yah?*

Siramay: daaannn!

Dan: siramay!

/Jkef5XjX5Oc (to fanfiction dot net readers look up on YouTube the original producers soundtrack and click the song keep it gay)

Listen, siramay, did you get a chance yet to read doki doki?

[SIRAMAY, spoken]

Read it? I consumed it. I for one, for instance never realized that the NEET... Not in Education, Employment, or Training

[DAN, spoken]

Yeah… How about that? Then you'll do it?

[SIRAMAY, spoken]

Do it? OF COURSE NOT!

(Sung)

The worlds are so obsessed

With story's so depressed

It's hard to sell a ticket in a place

Story's should be more pretty

Story's should be more witty

Story's should be more...

What's the word?

[DAN, murmurs sarcastically]

….gay?

[SIRAMAY, spoken]

EXACTLY...in a good way of course

(Sung)

No matter what you do on the stage

Keep it light, keep it bright, keep it gay

Whether it's murder, mayhem or rage

Don't complain, it's a pain, keep it gay

*fox appears out of nowhere*

[FOX]

People want laughter when they see a show

The last thing they're after is a litany of woe

[BOTH]

A happy ending will pep up your play

[SIRAMAY]

Oedipus won't bomb

[EMOTO]

If he winds up with mom!

[SIRAMAY]

Keep it gay

[EMOTO]

Keep it gay

[BOTH]

Keep it gay

[DAN, spoken]

Couldn't agree with you more. And you have our blessings, Siramay, so that when you play ddlc you can be just as (ugh) "gay" as anyone could possibly want. So come on, do it for us, please!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]

No, I'm sorry, Dan, but it's simply not my cup of tea. But still, fair is fair. Perhaps I should ask my production team what they think. This is my right brain, Emoto

[Emoto enters]

[EMOTO]

Keep it glad

Keep it mad

Keep it gay

[SIRAMAY, spoken]

And here's my left brain, Calcule

[Calcule enters.]

[CALCULE]

Hello!

Keep it happy

Keep it snappy

Keep it gay

[EMOTO, CALCULE]

We're clever, creative

It's our job to see

That everything's perfect

For Mr. Drakos

[SIRAMAY, spoken]

Next, Soulbound, my inner self

{Soulbound, dances into the room.}

[SOULBOUND]

Hi there!

[[SIRAMAY, spoken]

And ah, finally... last, and least, my guilty pleasure…. Guilty pleasure

[Finally, GP.]

[GP]

Keep it gay

Keep it gay

Keep it gay

[Monika pulls Dan aside.]

[MONIKA, spoken]

I don't think you're getting to them. What should we do now, Dan?

[DAN, spoken]

Watch this: Siramay, listen. I think that ddlc would be a marvelous opportunity for you. I mean up to now, you've always been associated with ….strange…. musical parody's

[SIRAMAY, spoken]

Oh, you're wrong. I've always felt at home with my silly entertainments. Dopey show wolves in weird roles. Two, three, kick, turn! Turn, turn, kick, turn!

[FOX, spoken]

Oh, Siramay

[SIRAMAY, spoken]

Oh, it's enough to make you heave. Nonetheless, I'm sorry, Dan. I just couldn't do ddlc

[DAN, spoken]

Why not? Think of the prestige

[SIRAMAY, spoken]

No!

[DAN, spoken]

Think of the respect!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]

No, no, no!

[DAN, spoken]

Think of... the shipping!

[ALL THE BRAINS]

Shipping! Shipping! Shipping! Shipping! Shipping!

[SIRAMAY]

Ngaaaaaahhhhh!

[DAN, spoken]

What's the matter?

{MONIKA, spoken]

Is he all right?

[FOX, spoken]

He's having a stroke...

[DAN, spoken]

What?!

[EMOTO, spoken]

...Of genius!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]

I see it! I see it! Hear, the chance to do something important again!

[FOX]

Siramay Drakos presents history!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]

Of course, that whole second act has to be Edit-dede. Psychological horror? EXCUSE ME?! It's too downbeat!

[EMOTO]

Siramay Drakos presents history!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]

But maybe. (Is thinking of hoto)... ooh, it's a wild idea, but it just might work...

(Sung)

I see a line of anime girls

Dressed as heartless, each one a gem

With black suits and swords on their quards

Its risqué, dare I say, CREATOR LAND!

[OTHERS, spoken]

Love it!

[SIRAMAY]

I see heartless soldiers dancing through japan

Played by chorus boys in nonexistent pants

And wait, there's more! SHE GETS THE BOY!

And the dances they do will be daring and new

TURN, TURN, KICK, TURN, TURN, TURN, KICK, TURN

ONE, TWO, THREE, KICK, TURN!

KEEP IT SASSY

KEEP IT CLASSY

KEEP IT... HA HA HA!

[DAN, spoken]

That is brilliant! Brilliant! Siramay, I speak for my dimension and myself when I say that you are the only man in the world who can do justice to ddlc. Will you do it, please?

[MONIKA, spoken]

Please!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]

Wait a minute! This is a very big decision! It might affect the course of my entire life! I shall have to think about it... I'll do it!

(Sung)

I'll do it!

Sabu, champagne!

[PRODUCTION TEAM]

If at the end you want them to cheer

Keep it gay, keep it gay, keep it gay

Whether it's Hamlet, Othello or Lear

Keep it gay, keep it gay, keep it gay

[EMOTO]

Comedies joyous, a constant delight

Dramas annoy us...

[SIRAMAY, EMOTO]

...and ruin our night

[PRODUCTION TEAM]

So keep your murderers and 4th brakers at bay

[SIRAMAY]

I'll sign

[CALCULE]

Sign

[EMOTO]

Sign

[SOULBOUND]

Sign

[EMOTO]

Sign

[GP]

Sign

[DAN & MONIKA]

Sign!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]

*with smug face*

Hoto stone…

[DAN]

Wait what?

[ALL]

Keep it gay!

Dan: Wait SIRAMAY IM NOT DONE!

Siramay: I am! SORRY GOT TO GO START THE STORY *as I teleport away from Dan before he can complain that I'm not the one who's playing mc but it's for the best so I'm off I have to convince hoto to do this….that on its own will be hard but nothing that a musical number won't solve, so let's continue on with this story at the land of heartless…heartful ….kind of an ironic name BUT LETS GO!*

(And that's the end of chapter one please tell me grammar mistakes I can fix because I know I made them and I hoped I cleared things up please constructive criticism or none at all and have a good life you are all amazing)


	2. chapter 2: the other side

CHAPTER 2

Siramay: *and so here we are heartful to find hoto and convince him to be the mc, honestly a quick task so we shall start the game to and so let's get to it* HOTO!

Hoto: dah! Siramay? What the heck do you want?

Siramay: I want you! To star in a dating sim! *well actually psychological horror but he doesn't need to know that yet*

Hoto: HAHAHHA….you're serious? NO! You're asking me…hoto stone practically known as the most non sociable person hear who'd kill a girl for even touching me to go to a dating sim? Besides I wouldn't even bother it's not like they'd actually care for me there fake just following a script if I'd even consider id want it to be true, You sure you don't need maki?

Siramay: no I need you come on I know that only you can do this and I know exactly how to convince you!

Hoto: are you gonna sing a song about it?

Siramay: NO! …*but then music starts* actually yes

Hoto: oh boy

/Wk008ADh4iY (the greatest showmen soundtrack: the other side)

[Siramay]

Right here, right now

I put the offer out

I don't want to chase you down

I know you see it

You run with me

And I can cut you free

Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in

So trade that typical for something colorful

And if it's crazy, live a little crazy

You can play it sensible, a king of conventional

Or you can risk it all and see

Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play

Cause I got what you need

So come with me and take the ride

It'll take you to the other side

Cause you can do like you do

Or you can do like me

Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key

Oh, man! Suddenly you're free to fly

It'll take you to the other side

[Hoto]

Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in

Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen

So thanks, but no

I think I'm good to go

Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in

Now I admire you, and that whole show you do

You're onto something, really it's something

But I live among the swells, and we don't date human girls

I'll have to leave that up to you

Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play

Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride

I don't need to see the other side

So go and do like you do

I'm good to do like me

Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key

Oh, man! Can't you see I'm doing fine

I don't need to see the other side

[Siramay]

Now is this really how you like to spend your days?

Murder, misery, and parties and plays

[Hoto]

If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town

Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns

[Siramay]

But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little

Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll

Wake you up and cure your aching

Take your walls and start 'em breaking

Now that's a deal that seems worth taking

But I guess I'll leave that up to you

[Hoto]

…

Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly

So what percentage of the world would I be taking?

[Siramay]

Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action

I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen

[Hoto]

I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine

[Siramay]

Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime

[Hoto]

Fifteen

[Siramay]

I'd do eight

[Hoto]

Twelve

[Siramay]

Maybe nine

[Hoto]

Ten

*shakes hand*

[Chorus: Both]

Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play

Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride

To the other side

So if you do like I do

So if you do like me

Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key

Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly

We're going to the other side

So if you do like I do

(To the other side)

So if you do like me

(We're going to the other side)

Cause if we do we're going to the other side

We're going to the other side

*time laps to later that day in a huge room with a monitor the size of the room in it*

Maki: I can't believe you are gonna be the CenterPoint of a story this must be so exciting for you bro!

*maki the red bone-armed wolf excitingly walks along the room with hoto*

Hoto: eh it's nothing big I'm just gonna do this as fast as I can and come back here and pretend it didn't happen

Maki: aw come on bro, don't be like that it's a dating sim live a little! Oh! How bout you comeback with a girlfriend! Hahaha I mean come on I'm younger then you and I have one this could be your chance

Hoto: there escorts maki I doubt they feel any REAL attraction towards me even if they did I'd rather not have the same girl as some neck fur down in Anmal

Siramay: *I pop out of nowhere* WELL DON'T WORRY CAUSE I BAND THIS GAME IN ALL CORNERS OF MY WORLD! So if you do they'll be yours and yours alone, course that also means you will be the only let's play so don't be too much of a incel

Hoto: Ge thanks, what are you even here for!

Siramay: because I want to help you in the game I know I trust you enough to be the mc but we both know you'd need help with everything else BESIDES who else would orchestrate the musical numbers

Brim: *our averaged sized living bone* I came as soon as you called! Im so proud your gonna be a star as soon as maki told me I knew I had to watch the whole thing!

Hoto: ah- thanks dad…but it's not really that big besides how would you even-

Siramay: OH THAT'S EASY! I made this giant monitor and with the CCC (changeling camera control) following you it should make this a breeze

Hoto: oh dear, maki I already know this game will end badly please tell me you didn't invite anyone else

Maki: does naito, raisu and Dou count as "anyone else"

Naito: hey

Hoto:…..just… put me in the game already

Siramay: ok then! *picks up hoto*

Hoto: NO WAIT PUT ME DOWN

Maki: IF YOU CANT GET A GIRLFREIND AT LEAST GET A FRIEND!

Hoto: NO PROMISESSSS!

Siramay: *as I carry hoto and run to the newly made portal the story shall start* HERE WE GOOOOOOO

*as I hear the music start I hum and dance along to hoto's displeasure* bow wow wow wow wow wow bow wow do do do dod doodododododod

Hoto: please stop

Siramay: heh yeah let's begin!

?: "Heeeeeeeyyy!"

Hoto: oh god who's that

Siramay: let me read and find out EHEM

"I see an annoying girl running toward me from the distance, waving her arms in the air like she's totally oblivious to any attention she might draw to herself."

"That girl is Sayori, my neighbor and good friend since we were children."

Hoto: WHAT THAT'S NOT TRUE I HAVE NO CHILDHOOD FRIEND I guess there's maki BUT SHES NO MAKI

Siramay: just go with it hoto

"You know, the kind of friend you'd never see yourself making today, but it just kind of works out because you've known each other for so long?"

"We used to walk to school together on days like this, but starting around high school she would oversleep more and more frequently, and I would get tired of waiting up."

"But if she's going to chase after me like this, I almost feel better off running away."

"However, I just sigh and idle in front of the crosswalk and let Sayori catch up to me."

Sayori:"Haaahhh...haaahhh..."

"I overslept again!"

"But I caught you this time!"

Hoto: "Maybe, but only because I decided to stop and wait for you."

Hm... I'm actually ok with that basic text… Nice

Sayori: "Eeehhhhh, you say that like you were thinking about ignoring me!"

Hoto: I was

Siramay: she didn't hear that

Hoto: gosh darnit

Sayori: "That's mean, hoto!"

Hoto: "Well, if people stare at you for acting weird then I don't want them to think we're a couple or something."

Sayori: "Fine, fine."

"But you did wait for me, after all."

"I guess you don't have it in you to be mean even if you want to~"

Hoto:

Oh trust me if I could I would

Siramay: still didn't hear that

Hoto: LET ME HAVE THIS

But I digress

"Whatever you say, Sayori..."

Whatever you flipping say

Sayori: "Ehehe~"

Siramay:

"We cross the street together and make our way to school."

"As we draw near, the streets become increasingly speckled with other students making their daily commute."

Hoto: I don't see them

Siramay: just imagine it

Sayori: "By the way, hoto..."

"Have you decided on a club to join yet?"

Hoto: "A club?"

"I told you already, I'm really not interested in joining any clubs."

"I haven't been looking, either."

Sayori: 4h "Eh? That's not true!"

"You told me you would join a club this year!"

Hoto: I lied

"Did I...?"

Siramay:

"I'm sure it's possible that I did, in one of our many conversations where I dismissively go along with whatever she's going on about."

Hoto: ah truly a mc after my own taste perhaps this won't be so bad

Siramay:

"Sayori likes to worry a little too much about me, when I'm perfectly content just getting by on the average while spending my free time on games and anime."

Sayori: "Uh-huh!"

"I was talking about how I'm worried that you won't learn how to socialize or have any skills before college."

"Your happiness is really important to me, you know!"

Hoto: LIES

Sayori: "And I know you're happy now, but I'd die at the thought of you becoming a NEET in a few years because you're not used to the real world!"

Hoto: what's a neet?

Siramay: Not in Education, Employment, or Training

Hoto: oh

Siramay: I know right! So interesting

Sayori: "You trust me, right?"

Hoto: not in the slightest

Sayori: "Don't make me keep worrying about you..."

Hoto: you will worry and you will like it

"Alright, alright..."

Gosh darnit

"I'll look at a few clubs if it makes you happy."

"No promises, though."

Sayori: "Will you at least promise me you'll try a little?"

Hoto: "Yeah, I guess I'll promise you that."

Siramay:

"Why do I let myself get lectured by such a carefree girl?"

"More than that, I'm surprised I even let myself relent to her."

"I guess seeing her worry so much about me makes me want to ease her mind at least a little bit –

Hoto: not true at all

Siramay:

"Even if she does exaggerate everything inside of her head."

*and now a time laps brought to you by the showgun dragon network*

"The school day is as ordinary as ever, and it's over before I know it."

"After I pack up my things, I stare blankly at the wall, looking for an ounce of motivation."

Hoto: "Clubs..."

"Sayori wants me to check out some clubs."

"I guess I have no choice but to start with the anime club..."

Sayori: "Hellooo?"

Hoto: DAH

"Sayori...?"

Siramay:

"Sayori must have come into the classroom while I was spacing out."

"I look around and realize that I'm the only one left in the classroom."

Sayori: "I thought I'd catch you coming out of the classroom, but I saw you just sitting here and spacing out, so I came in."

"Honestly, you're even worse than me sometimes... I'm impressed!"

Hoto: YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU ESCORT…I mean

"You don't need to wait up for me if it's going to make you late to your own club."

Sayori: "Well, I thought you might need some encouragement, so I thought, you know..."

Hoto: "Know what?"

Sayori: "Well, that you could come to my club!"

Hoto: "Sayori..."

Sayori: "Yeah?"

Hoto: "...There is no way I'm going to your club."

YAH LOVE THIS GUY

Sayori: "Eeeehhhhh?! Meanie!"

Siramay:

"Sayori is vice president of the Literature Club."

"Not that I was ever aware that she had any interest in literature."

"In fact, I'm 99% sure she only did it because she thought it would be fun to help start a new club."

"Since she was the first one to show interest after the one who proposed the club, she inherited the title "Vice President"."

"That said, my interest in literature is guaranteed to be even less."

Hoto: "Yeah. I'm going to the anime club."

I mean I actually didn't but I wanna spite you

Sayori: "C'mon, please?"

Hoto: "Why do you care so much, anyway?"

Sayori: "Well..."

Sayori: "I kind of told the club yesterday I would bring in a new member..."

"And Natsuki made cupcakes and everything..."

"Ehehe..."

Hoto: well to bad! I guess I won't be the only one who sees you as a huge disappointment

"Don't make promises you can't keep!"

Siramay:

"I can't tell if Sayori is really that much of an airhead, or if she's so cunning as to have planned all of this out."

Hoto: air head defiantly air head

Siramay:

"I let out a long sigh."

Hoto: "Fine... I'll stop by for a cupcake, okay?"

WHAT NO I REFUSE I REFFUUUSSSEEE

*as hoto gets pulled to the club by the magnetic CenterPoint force*

Sayori: 4r "Yes! Let's go~!"

*after hoto's excessive struggling we finally arrive in the club room where to hoto's aggravation it's not the last time we see this room*

Sayori: "Everyone! The new member is here~!"

Hoto: "I told you, don't call me a 'new member-'" !

"Eh? I glance around the room."

Yuri: "Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Sayori always says nice things about you."

Hoto: I can assure you there all lies

Natsuki: "Seriously? You brought a boy?"

"Way to kill the atmosphere."

Hoto: well poo you to

Monika: "Ah, hoto! What a nice surprise!"

"Welcome to the club!"

Siramay: __fear__

Hoto: you ok?

Siramay: no

Hoto: well….

"..."

HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME

Also

"All words escape me in this situation."

"This club..."

I am NOT saying that next part

Siramay: OH OH! CAN I!

Hoto: sure

Siramay: this club...is full of

*anime pose*

Incredibly

*anime pose*

Cute

*anime pose*

Giiiiiiirlsssssssss!

Hoto: *face palm*

Natsuki: "What are you looking at?"

Natsuki: "If you want to say something, say it."

Hoto: ok then I'll make this clear from that start...

I hate you all equally

"S-Sorry..."

Siramay: you know it's not like they'll hear you

Hoto: I know but it still feels great stay

Why can't they hear my true thoughts again?

Siramay: cause CenterPoint dating sim logic they can't see anything that make you less attractive to them…unless you fail but that depends

Hoto: ah…well now I just want to do stuff to make me more unattractive to them

Siramay: like what scratch your head with your foot?

Hoto: *doing exactly that* yes

Yuri: "Natsuki..."

Natsuki: "Hmph."

Siramay:

"The girl with the sour attitude, whose name is apparently Natsuki, is one I don't recognize."

"Her small figure makes me think she's probably a first-year."

Hoto: Lolli

Siramay:

"She is also the one who made cupcakes, according to Sayori."

Sayori: "You can just ignore her when she gets moody~"

Hoto: you're darn right I will

Siramay: she should probably say that about you as well

"Sayori says that quietly into my ear, then turns back toward the other girls."

Sayori: "Anyway! This is Natsuki, always full of energy."

"And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!"

Hoto: are you sure she's not a lesbian with a name like that

Yuri: "D-Don't say things like that..."

Siramay:

"Yuri, who appears comparably more mature and timid, seems to have a hard time keeping up with people like Sayori and Natsuki."

Hoto: "Ah... Well, it's nice to meet both of you."

Not really your presence alone is making me miserable

Sayori: "And it sounds like you already know Monika, is that right?"

Hoto: I do?

Monika: "That's right."

"It's great to see you again, hoto."

Hoto: do I know her?

Siramay: it's a game thing let me explain

"Monika smiles sweetly."

"We do know each other - well, we rarely talked, but we were in the same class last year."

"Monika was probably the most popular girl in class - smart, beautiful, athletic."

"Basically, completely out of my league."

Hoto: OUT OF MY LEAUGE NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST IF ANYTHING IM OUT OF HER LEAUGE SHE WISHES SHE COULD BE ABLE TO DATE ME!

Siramay: she actually does

Hoto: YOU KNOW WHAT I MENT SIRAMAY

Siramay:

"So, having her smile at me so genuinely feels a little..."

Hoto: seasick

"Y-You too, Monika."

Sayori: "Come sit down, hoto! We made room for you at the table, so you can sit next to me or Monika."

Hoto: how about neither *jumps out of window only to get teleported back*

Worth a try

Sayori: "I'll get the cupcakes~"

Natsuki: "Hey! I made them, I'll get them!"

Sayori: "Sorry, I got a little too excited~"

Yuri: "Then, how about I make some tea as well?"

Siramay:

"The girls have a few desks arranged to form a table."

Hoto: ugh I hate tea I'm more of a coffee person

Siramay: OU me to! UNLESS coco is an option then I'm TOTALLY a hot coco person forever

Hoto: eh true

Siramay:

"As Sayori mentioned, it's been widened so that there is one space next to Monika and one space next to Sayori."

"Natsuki and Yuri walk over to the corner of the room, where Natsuki grabs a wrapped tray and Yuri opens the closet."

"Still feeling awkward, I take a seat next to Sayori."

"Natsuki proudly marches back to the table, tray in hand."

Natsuki: "Okay, are you ready?"

Natsuki: "...Ta-daa!"

Sayori: "Uwooooah!"

Siramay:

"Natsuki lifts the foil off the tray to reveal a dozen white, fluffy cupcakes decorated to look like little cats."

"The whiskers are drawn with icing, and little pieces of chocolate were used to make ears."

Sayori: "So cuuuute~!"

Monika: "I had no idea you were so good at baking, Natsuki!"

Natsuki: "Ehehe. Well, you know."

Natsuki: "Just hurry and take one!"

Siramay:

"Sayori grabs one first, then Monika. I follow."

Sayori: "It's delicious!"

Siramay:

"Sayori talks with her mouth full and has already managed to get icing on her face."

"I turn the cupcake around in my fingers, looking for the best angle to take a bite."

Hoto: ugh!

Siramay: OU can I have it!

"Natsuki is quiet."

"I can't help but notice her sneaking glances in my direction."

"Is she waiting for me to take a bite?"

"I finally bite down."

Hoto: hey!

Siramay: *nom nom* you want the rest?

Hoto: ugh no you can have it

Siramay: nom nom

"The icing is sweet and full of flavor - I wonder if she made it herself."

Hoto: "This is really good."

"Thank you, Natsuki."

Natsuki: "W-Why are you thanking me? It's not like I...!"

Siramay:

"(Haven't I heard this somewhere before...?)"

Hoto: ugh! Tsundere

Natsuki: "...Made them for you or anything."

Hoto: "Eh? I thought you technically did. Sayori said-"

Natsuki: "Well, maybe!"

Natsuki: "But not for, y-you know, you dummy..."

Hoto: "Alright, alright..."

Siramay:

"I give up on Natsuki's weird logic and dismiss the conversation."

"Yuri returns to the table, carrying a tea set."

"She carefully places a teacup in front of each of us before setting down the teapot next to the cupcake tray."

Hoto: "You keep a whole tea set in this classroom?"

Yuri: "Don't worry, the teachers gave us permission."

"After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?"

Hoto: "Ah... I-I guess..."

Monika: "Ehehe, don't let yourself get intimidated, Yuri's just trying to impress you."

Hoto: I'll have you know I am not intimidated by this big bosomed lesbian pretending to be strait for a paycheck

Siramay: this game is free-

Hoto: STILL

Yuri: "Eh?! T-That's not..."

Siramay

"Insulted, Yuri looks away."

And hoto is clearly imagining that she was insulted by him

Hoto: was she?

Siramay: no

Hoto: Nar

Yuri: "I meant that, you know..."

Hoto: "I believe you."

Totally not gay girl

"Well, tea and reading might not be a pastime for me, but I at least enjoy tea."

No I don't

Yuri: "I'm glad..."

Siramay:

"Yuri faintly smiles to herself in relief."

"Monika raises an eyebrow, then smiles at me."

Hoto: what?

Monika: 1 "So, what made you consider the Literature Club?"

Hoto: "Um..."

Siramay:

"I was afraid of this question."

"Something tells me I shouldn't tell Monika that I was practically dragged here by Sayori."

Hoto: but despite that I really wanted to

"Well, I haven't joined any clubs yet, and Sayori seemed really happy here, so..."

Monika: "That's okay! Don't be embarrassed!"

Hoto: IM NOT EMBARRASSED

Monika: "We'll make sure you feel right at home, okay?"

"As president of the Literature Club, it's my duty to make the club fun and exciting for everyone!"

Hoto: "Monika, I'm surprised."

Just when I though your ego couldn't get bigger you proved me wrong once again

"How come you decided to start your own club?"

"You could probably be a board member for any of the major clubs."

"Weren't you a leader of the debate club last year?"

Ah a nerd

Siramay: a heavily toned nerd though

Hoto: how do you know she's toned?

Siramay: I mean it says she's athletic

Hoto: dah she's probably flabby under there

Siramay: you're just saying that so you can imagine them uglier

Hoto: what they're beautiful got to keep my brain in check somehow

Siramay: did you just admit they're beautiful?

Hoto:!... *runs and jumps out of the window again*

Siramay: that still won't work

Hoto: ITS GREAT STRESS RELIEF!

Monika: "Ahaha, well, you know..."

"To be honest, I can't stand all of the politics around the major clubs."

"It feels like nothing but arguing about the budget and publicity and how to prepare for events..."

"I'd much rather take something I personally enjoy and make something special out of it."

Hoto: surprisingly Nobel

Monika: "And if it encourages others to get into literature, then I'm fulfilling that dream!"

Sayori: "Monika really is a great leader!"

Siramay:

"Yuri also nods in agreement."

Hoto: "Then I'm surprised there aren't more people in the club yet."

"It must be hard to start a new club."

Though if you really are that popular you think a bunch of neck furs would come here

Unless

__You're lying!__

Monika: "You could put it that way."

"Not many people are very interested in putting out all the effort to start something brand new..."

"Especially when it's something that doesn't grab your attention, like literature."

"You have to work hard to convince people that you're both fun and worthwhile."

"But it makes school events, like the festival, that much more important."

"I'm confident that we can all really grow this club before we graduate!"

"Right, everyone?"

Sayori: "Yeah!"

Yuri: "We'll do our best."

Natsuki: "You know it!"

Siramay:

"Everyone enthusiastically agrees."

"Such different girls, all interested in the same goal..."

Hahah they're all gonna die

Hoto: what?

Siramay: it's a joke

"Monika must have worked really hard just to find these three."

"Maybe that's why they were all so delighted by the idea of a new member joining."

"Though I still don't really know if I can keep up with their level of enthusiasm about literature..."

Yuri: "So, hoto, what kinds of things do you like to read?"

Hoto: "Well... Ah..."

The mandatory school reading list?

OH THE COUNT OF SOULBOUND

Siramay:

Truly a masterpiece

"Considering how little I've read these past few years, I don't really have a good way of answering that."

Hoto: "...Manga..."

Eh I guess I read that

Siramay:

"I mutter quietly to myself, half-joking."

"Natsuki's head suddenly perks up."

"It looks like she wants to say something, but she keeps quiet."

Yuri: "N-Not much of a reader, I guess..."

Hoto: do you have a problem with that?

"...Well, that can change..."

Siramay:

"What am I saying?"

"I spoke without thinking after seeing Yuri's sad smile."

Hoto: YOU FINALY SAY WHAT IM THINKING

"Anyway, what about you, Yuri?"

Yuri: "Well, let's see..."

Siramay:

"Yuri traces the rim of her teacup with her finger."

Yuri: "My favorites are usually novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds."

"The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is amazing to me."

Yuri: "And telling a good story in such a foreign world is equally impressive."

Siramay:

"Yuri goes on, clearly passionate about her reading."

Hoto: and I go on clearly NOT CAREING

Siramay:

"She seemed so reserved and timid since the moment I walked in, but it's obvious by the way her eyes light up that she finds her comfort in the world of books, not people."

Yuri: "But you know, I like a lot of things."

"Stories with deep psychological elements usually immerse me as well."

"Isn't it amazing how a writer can so deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to completely throw you for a loop?"

"Anyway, I've been reading a lot of horror lately..."

Hoto: "Ah, I read a horror book once..."

Siramay:

"I desperately grasp something I can relate to at the minimal level."

"At this rate, Yuri might as well be having a conversation with a rock."

Also horror makes me physically sick

Monika: "Really? I wouldn't have expected that, Yuri."

"For someone as gentle as you..."

Yuri: "I guess you could say that."

"But if a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, then I really can't put it down."

"Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way you look at the world, if only for a brief moment."

Natsuki: "Ugh, I hate horror..."

Siramay: you and me both sister!

Hoto: she can't hear you

Siramay: I KNOW

Yuri: "Oh? Why's that?"

Natsuki: "Well, I just..."

Siramay:

"Natsuki's eyes dart over to me for a split second."

Natsuki: "Never mind."

Monika: "That's right, you usually like to write about cute things, don't you, Natsuki?"

Natsuki: "W-What?"

"What gives you that idea?"

Hoto: you have pink hair

Siramay: this is animoo they can have whatever hair color they want

Monika: "You left a piece of scrap paper behind last club meeting."

"It looked like you were working on a poem called-"

Natsuki: "Don't say it out loud!"

"And give that back!"

Monika: "Fine, fine~"

Sayori: "Ehehe, your cupcakes, your poems..."

"Everything you do is just as cute as you are~"

Siramay:

"Sayori sidles up behind Natsuki and puts her hands on her shoulders."

Natsuki: "I'm not cute!"

Hoto: I second that

"Natsuki, you write your own poems?"

Natsuki: "Eh? Well, I guess sometimes."

"Why do you care?"

Hoto: I don't

"I think that's impressive."

Hoto: "Why don't you share them sometime?"

Natsuki: "N-No!"

Siramay:

"Natsuki averts her eyes."

Natsuki: "You wouldn't...like them..."

Hoto: you're right

"Ah...not a very confident writer yet?"

Yuri: "I understand how Natsuki feels."

"Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence."

Yuri: "The truest form of writing is writing to oneself."

"You must be willing to open up to your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart."

Monika: "Do you have writing experience too, Yuri?"

"Maybe if you share some of your work, you can set an example and help Natsuki feel comfortable enough to share hers."

Yuri: "..."

Hoto: "I guess it's the same for Yuri..."

I'd also hate her poems

Sayori: "Aww... I wanted to read everyone's poems..."

Hoto: don't encourage them sayori

Siramay:

"We all sit in silence for a moment."

Monika: "Okay!"

"I have an idea, everyone~"

All: "...?"

Siramay:

"Natsuki and Yuri look quizzically at Monika."

Monika: "Let's all go home and write a poem of our own!"

"Then, next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other."

"That way, everyone is even!"

Natsuki: "U-Um..."

Yuri: "..."

Sayori: "Yeaaah! Let's do it!"

Monika: "Plus, now that we have a new member, I think it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other, and strengthen the bond of the club."

"Isn't that right, hoto?"

Hoto: no no oh god please don't make me

Siramay:

"Monika smiles warmly at me once again."

Hoto: "Hold on...there's still one problem."

Monika: "Eh? What's that?"

Siramay:

"Now that we're back to the original topic of me joining the club, I bluntly come forth with what's been on my mind the entire time."

Hoto: "I never said I would join this club!"

THANK YOU

"Sayori may have convinced me to stop by, but I never made any decision."

"I still have other clubs to look at, and...Um..."

…STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT

Siramay:

"I lose my train of thought."

"All four girls stare back at me with dejected eyes."

Monika: "B-But..."

Yuri: "I'm sorry, I thought..."

Natsuki: "Hmph."

Sayori: "hoto..."

Hoto: "Y-You all..."

UGH my one weakness

Guilt!

"I...I'm defenseless against these girls."

"How am I supposed to make a clear-headed decision when it's like this?"

Siramay:

"That is, if writing poems is the price I need to pay in order to spend every day with these beautiful girls..."

Hoto: "...Right."

"Okay, I've decided, then."

"I'll join the Literature Club."

I mean some Sims have a loner option right? Let me go with that

Siramay: …..there isn't

Hoto: UUGGHHH

Siramay:

"One by one, the girls' eyes light up."

Sayori: "Yesss! I'm so happyyy~"

Siramay:

"Sayori wraps her arms around me, jumping up and down."

Hoto: "H-Hey-"

STOOOOOOOOOPPPPP! SKREEEEEE

*siramay pushes her out of hoto*

Hoto: ugh touching

Yuri: "You really did scare me for a moment..."

Natsuki: "If you really just came for the cupcakes, I would be super pissed."

Monika: "Then that makes it official!"

"Welcome to the Literature Club!"

Hoto: "Ah...thanks, I guess."

Monika: "Okay, everyone!"

"I think with that, we can officially end today's meeting on a good note."

"Everyone remember tonight's assignment:"

"Write a poem to bring to the next meeting, so we can all share!"

Siramay:

"Monika looks over at me once more."

Monika: "hoto, I look forward to seeing how you express yourself."

"Ehehe~"

Hoto: "Y-Yeah..."

Please leave me alone

Siramay:

"Can I really impress the class star Monika with my mediocre writing skills?"

Hoto: poo impressing Monika can I even write a poem last time I did that it took a year to finish

Siramay: *tear streak* but it was beautiful, never forget the mater piece that is "your eyes"

BUT ANYWAY

"I already feel the anxiety welling up inside me."

"Meanwhile, the girls continue to chit-chat as Yuri and Natsuki clean up their food."

Sayori: "Hey, hoto, since we're already here, do you want to walk home together?"

Siramay:

"That's right - Sayori and I never walk home together anymore because she always stayed after school for clubs."

Hoto: "Sure, might as well."

Sayori: "Yaay~"

Siramay:

"With that, the two of us depart the clubroom and make our way home."

"The whole way, my mind wanders back and forth between the four girls:"

"Sayori,"

"Natsuki,"

"Yuri,"

"And, of course, Monika."

"Will I really be happy spending every day after school in a literature club?"

"Perhaps I'll have the chance to grow closer to one of these girls..."

"Alright!"

"I'll just need to make the most of my circumstances, and I'm sure good fortune will find me."

"And I guess that starts with writing a poem tonight..."

AND NOW HOTO HAS TO WRIGHT A POEM

Hoto: OH GOSH DARNIT!

(A/N: END OF CHAPTER so yah any grammar mistakes due tell and hey should he make it for Sayori, Yuri or natsuki …though I do have a Monika idea but I'm not sure besides that probably brake the universe but do say and uh see you next time)


End file.
